1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network terminal apparatus forming part of a network for contents distribution and a method of requesting distribution of contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network systems for distributing content data such as music data and video data through a network are known.
Content distribution service (CDS) in compliance with the DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) standard is known as a system for managing music data files using a prescribed management structure employing file names and information added to the file names for purposes such as retrieval and identification of the data files. The service is also known as including the function of distributing and providing such a management structure through a network.
In such a system, a network terminal apparatus (client apparatus) can recognize a CDS management structure provided by a server apparatus, and a desired music data can be retrieved or found at the network terminal apparatus using the structure.
For example, home network systems formed by a content server apparatus and a client apparatus are constructed utilizing such a system.
In a home network system, a client apparatus which may be a video and audio output apparatus is provided in rooms of a house. For example, the client apparatus may be an apparatus having a television monitor or a speaker.
A content server apparatus provided in a predetermined room is communicably connected to a plurality of client apparatuses through a predetermined wired or wireless communication network.
Thus, video and audio contents distributed from the contents server can be listened to and viewed at each room of the house.